


Unusual Fighting

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Leonardo and Donatello [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two turtles that barely other fight, find themselves in a very big one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Fighting

 

It almost never happened, Leo and Donnie, fighting. Everyone in their family had arguments, even with their father and their friends, but Donnie was someone that no one ever really got mad at and Leo and Donnie were a calm couple who talked everything through and their relationship benefited greatly from it, so it was a large shock to everyone when the two can home one night in the middle of a very loud and angry argument. 

Leo had offered to go out on a trip to the junkyard with Donnie, as he never liked one of his brothers going out on their own, especially when foot or purple dragon activity was high, which it currently was. They’d been out for a number of hours and when they returned they were were both shouting at each other, throwing their arms around, getting in each other’s face, but not laying a hand on each other, but that didn’t need to happen to cause a lot of hurt. 

The three in the lair tried to ignore what was happening and not listen, as despite the volume of the argument, it was a personal one, one they shouldn’t listen to but they couldn’t help it. The bits and pieces that they had heard had sounded like the two of them had a run in with the foot and Donnie hadn’t realised until he had been attacked, the large bloody bandage on his upper arm showed where he had been attacked.

“I shouldn't have to be your eyes and ears Donatello.” Leonardo said in a low and angry voice. “You should always be aware of your surroundings, if I wasn’t there-”

“I would be dead?” Donnie asked in a loud voice. 

“Don’t say that!”

“That’s what you’re thinking isn’t it? So I made a mistake, we have all made them and we will make more, you’ve made plenty.” Donnie shouted, raising his arms with his voice and by the way Leo’s jaw was clenching, it was obvious he was holding back what he really wanted to say. 

“Maybe it would be best if you were to stay in your old room tonight.” 

“I was already planning on it.” Donnie replied before making his way to his room without another word. 

Once Donnie was gone Leo glanced over at the three who had been witness to their argument, all three avoided his eyes, Mikey and Raph purposefully, feeling very awkward at what had just happened, and Master Splinter, who was deep in meditation, most likely drowned out the argument not long after it had been brought into their home. 

After he had raked his eyes over the others, the leader left to the dojo and seconds later fists could be heard hitting Raphael’s worn punching bag, normally the red banded turtle would be furious that anyone but him touched it but after witness what he had just he figured he’d let Leo vent out his frustrations. 

The next morning Donnie didn’t turn up for practice, but Leo didn’t say or do anything, they just got on with practice as usual and then the three went off to do their usual activities, although Raph and Mikey decided to go up to their room to stay away from all the awkwardness that was currently in the lair. 

The one time during the day that Raph escaped their safe house was to get something for him and his mate to eat he passed the lab and popped his head around the door to see if Donnie was okay, but instead he saw Leo standing in the middle of the lab staring at one of the walls. 

“Leo?” Raph asked, stepping into the room. “You okay bro’?” 

“Have you seen Donatello?” Leo asked, ignoring the question his brother had asked him. 

“No, why?”

“I haven’t seen him today...maybe he went out.” Leo said, starting to drift away from the conversation and into his own. 

“So is that why you’re in here staring at a wall, were ya’ hoping ta’ see him?” He asked and Leo sighed audibly.

“I wanted to apologise to him, we both said things we didn’t mean, but I shouldn't have treated him like he was a child. I know that he only let his guard down because he knew that I was there with him, he would have reacted if he was alone.”  

“Have you checked the garage?”

“Yes.”

“What about the dojo?” Raph asked, looking back and noticing that the shōji doors were slightly open and were bright with flickering lights, he had assumed Leo was in there meditating but now it seemed like his smartest brother was in there. 

Leo turned around and looked over his brother’s shoulder at the dojo, taking a deep breath before making his way over to talk to his mate. Behind him, Raph closed the lab door and made his way to the kitchen to get food before Mikey came down looking for him. 

Looking in the small gap that the doors provided him with, Leo could see the lithe form of his purple banded mate seated in the lotus position in the middle of a large circle of candles. Smiling slightly, Leonardo made his way into the dojo, minding the candles and taking a seated position in front of the other turtle and waited for him to sense his presence so that they could talk. 

It took a few minutes but then Donnie’s eyelids flickered and his eyes opened, first looking at Leo’s knees before glancing up until he met the amber eyes of Leonardo. Neither spoke for a few seconds before Leo licked his lips and decided to say his piece. 

“I wanted to apologise to you.” He said and then paused, seeing if Donatello was going to stay to listen to what he was going to say, and when he made no move to leave he continued. “I know that you only ever let your guard down when you know that someone else has your back, and that if you had been on your own it would not have happened, I let my guard down somewhat as well which I put on you, which I should not have done and for that I am very sorry Donatello.”

“We’re both to blame, foot activity is high, even with you I should not have let my guard down and I know that whenever I’m hurt, you panic madly and blame yourself, but it isn’t your fault, some things we can’t stop from happening.” 

There was a short pause between them before Donnie spoke again.  

“I shouldn’t have told you what happened to me.” 

“We share everything Donnie, and I am glad that you told me so we could work through things as a family, I would hate for you to be suffering alone.” 

“It doesn’t mean I want you to suffer with me or for things to change because of what I’ve told you.”

“Nothing will change.” Leo tried to reassure him. 

“We’ve never argued like this Leo, and now that I’ve told you about that horrific place that I went to, we argue a lot, and I hate it.” Donnie said, his voice wobbling slightly. 

“I don’t like it either Donnie.” Leo said gently, placing one of his hands over his brothers and squeezing it gently. “But sometimes it is healthy to do so, maybe not as often as we do now but it’s worse to keep things all bottled up, they lead to the worst arguments.” Leo took a breathe to calm himself as he felt a lump rise in his throat and the corner of his eyes burn. “Did you have a nightmare last night?” 

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry I made you go through that.” Leo said, knowing that whenever Donnie slept alone, he was tormented with nightmares, some nights were better than others and he knew they would get better in time, but it had only been a few months. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.” Leo said while flushing slightly and Donnie chuckled, a few tears fell down his cheeks, that he had been holding back. 

“Every relationship needs work, we’ve tried to pretend that we’re perfect and we’re not, we need to talk about the issues we try not to for whatever reasons, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about what happened to me straight away, I should have, but you can’t treat me like I’m fragile, there will be sometimes, like when I’m asleep, where I may be, but we need to be equals Leo.” Donnie spoke, holding onto his brother’s hand. 

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just that the thought of losing you destroys me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” Donnie said and moved so that he was sitting on the other’s lap. “Unless you don’t want me here anymore.” Leo pulled his brother closer by cupping his backside and kissed his throat. 

“I will always want you Donatello.” ** With that Donnie pushed his brother backwards so they were lying on the dojo floor before he kissed him passionately. 

“Where are the others?” Donnie asked when he broke the kiss. 

“Raph and Mikey are in their room and Master Splinter is at April’s.”

“Good.” Donnie replied before resuming their kiss and raking his hands down his lover’s body, making his intentions very clear and although Leo had turned Donnie down for sex in the dojo before, as it went against one of their rules but Leo couldn’t bring himself to push Donatello away, so he decided to go with it and pull his brother closer and start touching him back. 

It didn’t take long for them to rid their bodies of the small amount of clothing that they wore and then Leo tried to switch their position, but Donatello wouldn’t let him, having no desire to top, but wanted to ride his mate. 

They had to make do with their precum for lubricant, since none was kept in the dojo and neither wanted to leave in order to get some. Donnie’s prep job was quick and thorough, as much as he could be in his very aroused state, he wanted nothing more than Leo to be inside him so as soon as he was sure he was ready he slowly slid himself down on Leo’s cock. 

Leo anchored himself by squeezing the cheeks that he had a hold of before moving to those toned olive thighs, trying not to grip too hard as to not leave bruises as that was an unwanted conversation he wanted to have with the rest of his family. 

For a while Donnie just enjoy the feel of having his mate inside him, even after the small amount of pain from the barey lubed penetration faded, before he started moving up and down, his hands either side of Leo’s torso to help his movements. 

The only sounds coming from the two in the mists of passion were quietly moans, grunts and churrs, the two not wanting to be loud as they knew that the dojo was not soundproof like their bedroom or the lab which were their usual spots for sexual activities when other people were in their home. 

As their movements got faster, their churrs and groans got slightly louder as they couldn’t keep as quiet now that there were nearing their peaks. Donnie’s orgasm came first, his movements staggering as Leo retracted one of his hands from Donnie’s thigh to pump his erection and seconds later he came, splattering his and Leo’s plastron and he slowed down his movements. 

Leo then thrust upwards into his brother in order to meet his own peak, which followed a few short minutes afterwards. Despite the sleepiness that followed their orgasms, they cleaned themselves up and the area of the dojo that they had been having sex on as well as collecting their gear before leaving towards their shared bedroom.

“Next time we have makeup sex, let’s do it in here, I hate having to be quiet with you.” Donnie said as the two placed their gear away and settled into their bed together. 

“I wasn’t the one who initiated the sex.” Leo said as he pulled Donnie close to him. The other turtle laughed as he settled into a comfortable position, resting his head on his mate’s shoulder. 

“I love you Leo, I promise not to keep anything from you again.”

“I’m all in favour of you lying to me again if that happens again.” Leo joked, referencing their sexual encounter and in response Donnie bit Leo’s shoulder lightly. 

“Shut up.” He blushed, enjoying the sound of his mate’s laughter. It wasn’t long before the two drifted off to sleep, and unlike last night Donnie sleep soundly thanks to his mate by his side.  


End file.
